Birthday Wishes and Heated Kisses
by jessica499499
Summary: Takes place after Promises,Pormises! Noah's got a very special gift he wants to give Rex for his birthday, but he's afraid Rex won't accept it. Little does he know it's just what Rex wished for. Slash. Noah/Rex. Noex. Fluffy!


Noah couldn't be sure who was more disappointed to see the party end, the Providence workers or Rex. But despite how Noah thought his best friend would be, Rex seemed awfully at peace with the ending of his party. He'd had a glow around him since he'd come back from his room and the content smile wouldn't leave his face as he thanked the last of the part goers for coming.

Holiday and Six had gone off somewhere to talk and Bobo was still determined to find a way to cut Holiday's cake. He'd mumbled something about getting a hold of some dynamite before disappearing with the rest of the stragglers.

Noah helped Rex clean up the bits of the Van Kleiss piñata and party hats in comfortable silence, both tired yet happy from the party. He fidgeted nervously as he thought about his gift to Rex.

Since Holiday had told him about the surprise party Noah had been a nervous wreck trying to think of the perfect present for his best friend. Preferably something that would give Rex a clue that he wanted to be more than best friends. He'd been crushing on the Evo since Rex had forgiven him and ever since he'd been trying to gather up the courage to confess his feelings for the tanner teen. Rex's birthday party had seemed the perfect location, but he'd decided to wait until he was alone to give Rex his present.

Noah cleared his throat to get Rex's attention and had to will the blush from his cheeks as the tanned boy turned to face him.

"Yeah Noah? Do you need something?"

The blonde shook his head lightly and shoved both his hands in his pockets nervously.

"I just wanted to give your present."

Rex instantly perked up at the thought of another present and was at Noah's side in an instant.

"Seriously? I knew you wouldn't forget! What is it?"

Noah's hands turned to fist in his empty pocket and he took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

"You have to close your eyes first." He instructed firmly, hoping he could do this without fainting.

Rex closed his eyes instantly and waited to receive his gift.

Noah swallowed nervously as his shaking hands reached out to cup Rex's face gently. The taller teen seemed startled by the unexpected touch, but kept his eyes closed and his body still.

Noah stood on his tip toes to close the small height gap between them and proceed to give Rex his present.

The Evo almost jumped out of his skin in surprise as he felt Noah's lips touch his gently, making his eyes open wide with shock. Noah's kiss was amazingly soft and hesitant, asking a question without uttering a sound.

_Is this okay?_

Rex slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, giving Noah all the answer he needed. The blonde relished the contact and threaded his hands into Rex's short locks. The Evo's arms wrapped tightly around his best friend's waist to pull him closer and Noah trembled at the contact. Rex's tongue traced Noah's bottom lip in request for entrance and the blonde didn't hesitate to give it to him.

Happiness flowed threw Rex's veins even stronger than when Six had given him his gift and he had to suppress the urge to whimper when Noah pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air. The blonde's face was flushed from a mix of pleasure, embarrassment, and shyness as he looked up at Rex hopefully.

"Happy Birthday Rex." He muttered softly, feeling nervous despite Rex's positive reaction to his gift.

The Rex tightened his grip around Noah's waist and wouldn't allow the shorter teen to move more then a breath away. His smile was smug and content as he looked down on his blushing blonde.

"That's it? Shouldn't I get a kiss for every year I've been alive?"

Noah's eyes widened at the open invitation to kiss the birthday boy again and allowed his own timid smile to broaden.

"But we don't know how old you really are Rex. How many kisses should I give you?" He teased, rewrapping his arms around Rex's neck.

The Evo smirked and took a few steps foreword till Noah's back hit the nearest cleared table. The shorter teen gasped as Rex picked him up and placed him on the tabletop, giving him just enough of a height boost for Noah to kiss him without standing on his tip toes.

Rex placed both his arms on either side of Noah's legs and leaned over him slowly.

"Why don't we start at two and see where it goes from there?" He purred quietly.

Noah smirked at the suggestion and allowed Rex to push him onto his back and lean over him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

The raven haired teen laughed lightly before capturing Noah's lips in a passionate kiss. The pair soon lost count of the number of time their lips met, too caught up in how the other tasted and felt. Rex's mouth was everywhere, alternating between nipping at Noah's neck and bruising his lips with the force of his kisses. Every so often Rex would pause and nuzzled the newest mark on Noah's neck before trailing more kisses near it.

Noah allowed the taller teen to cover his neck in love bites and only stopped whimpering when Rex's mouth stopped its wonderful teasing.

Lust clouded blue eyes searched Rex's face for a sign as to why he had stopped and was caught off guard by how bemused Rex's face had become. He leaned down to Noah's ear and brushed his lips against it quickly.

"Hey Noah, do you smell smoke?"

The blonde was startled by the unsuspected question, but sniffed the air for anything unusual. Sure enough the room was beginning to become engulfed in clouds of billowing black smoke. Several alarms began blaring throughout the base and Rex pulled Noah up just in time to avoid Six and Holiday catching them in such a compromising position.

The pair of Providence workers rushed into the room, not even noticing the two teens as they quickly straightened their clothes and tried to cover love bites.

Holiday read the nearest computer screen quickly while Six pulled the bright red fire alarm near the exit. Instantly the sprinkler system activated and began showering the room in a fine spray of water. They were all drenched in seconds as the room's ventilation systems expelled the smoke out of the Keep.

The water and smoke abruptly ceased as another figure entered the room.

Bobo was covered head to toe in black powder that had seeped into his fur from the water and the only thing uncovered was his one good eye.

Despite his appearance Bobo's smile was smug as he held up two halves of Holiday's cake in triumph.

"Nothing a little dynamite couldn't fix."

Six glared at the primate behind his soaked shades and Holiday rolled her eyes as her mascara dripped down her cheeks.

Rex was too euphoric to be mad about the sudden shower and focused only on wringing his jacket of any excess water.

Noah was a tad irritated about not being able to remove his own jacket without showing his hickeys and he settled for trying to shake the water from his hair.

Rex watched the endearing sight with fondness and totally forgot the presence of the others in the room.

With the utter most tenderness he pushed a dripping lock of blonde hair behind the shorter boy's ear and let his touch linger a moment longer than necessary so as to feel the heat rise to Noah's now blushing cheeks.

Oblivious to the touching scene Holiday tapped Rex's shoulder lightly and smiled despite the trails of mascara leaking down her face.

"Did you have a nice birthday Rex? Was it everything you wanted it to would be?"

Rex quickly removed his hand before she caught sight of it and turned to face his doctor with a beaming smile.

"It was my best birthday ever Holiday. Thanks!"

Behind his back he held Noah's hand tightly in his own and envisioned how he was going to replay the blonde when his birthday came around.

* * *

I'm in a state of total bliss right now! I am now on the favorites list of 100 people on fanfiction! 100 people! I never thought I'd be so loved! I want to thank all of you who put me on your favorites and who intent to do so in the future! Nothing makes me happier than to know so many people like my work! I'm so happy I could cry, but instead I decided to post this! I hope you all like it! Reviews=Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
